Stranded
by Kusa
Summary: Stranded on a unknown world, A human must find his place within this new environment. Will he succeed? Will he find his way home? And what force is responsible for him being here?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Starfox or any related materials except my own characters.

_This is my first attempt at a Starfox Fanfic. Any advice is greatly appreciated but please try not to give overly negative criticism. Any spelling and/or grammar mistakes are not intentional if you spot any please pm me with them so I may improve my skills as a writer._

* * *

Chapter one.

The sky was bright, nay a cloud in the sky as the citizens of Corneria went about their business. In a fairly large house the sound of laughter and talking could be heard.

"C'mon Foxie, you're bluffing. There is no way you have a winning hand this time."

"We'll just see about that Falco, it isn't over till it is over."

"I do not understand why you two insist on playing this game of chance every weekend."

"Well we got to deal with our downtime somehow, Krystal. Besides I always enjoy watching Fox sweat."

"Just keep dreaming bird boy, you may one day be the one who is nervous."

Inside the house three of what seemed to be anthropomorphic animals were sitting at a table, a blue falcon with red details around his eyes. A blue Vixen with white markings and the third an auburn colored fox with cream accents to his fur. This trio was none other than members of the mercenary group called Starfox. The mercenary group had defended the star system of Lylat against many threats over the years.

The fox laughs again "Aw c'mon Falco" He said to the blue Avian "Don't get all serious on me now."

Falco scoffs "Oh please Fox, anyway I think it's time for each of us to show our hands." He lays down his cards revealing three fours and two sixes. "There we go, full house…Beat that Fox" He smirks.

Fox sighs before laying down his hand revealing a pair of two's, a five and a seven.

Falco laughs "I knew it, I knew you were bluffing"

Fox merely shoots a smirk in Krystal's direction and she in turn slowly placed her cards down, revealing a ten through ace all in clubs, which in turn made Falco's jaw drop "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd wager a royal flush beats a full house." She says with a very satisfied grin before collecting the small pile of currency in the centre of the table.

Falco just shakes his head slowly "Damn, beaten by a chick…"

Fox and Krystal both start to laugh before fox says in a smug voice "Oh man that was so worth losing to see the look on your face Falco."

Before any of them could reply an explosion like sound erupted from outside causing the trio to rush outside to investigate.

High in the sky what appeared to be some kind of fighter craft was plummeting towards the ground at a high speed. It seemed to slow down at the last moment before slamming rather heavily into the ground within meters of their house.

Running forward, Fox Stopped in front of the fighter craft. Taking his blaster from its holster he carefully climbs onto the wing of this craft and looks inside the cockpit. Seeing a figure slump over the controls he tries to pry the canopy open. When that fails Fox then simply shoots the canopy open. Gently grabbing the occupant he pulls it back and is quite shocked at what he sees.

The occupant looked like nothing he had seen before, at a glance it looked like some kind of hairless ape. Checking its pulse Fox could tell it was still alive. Giving the body a quick once over he could tell that it was in bad shape. Its flight suit was torn and it was bleeding from multiple wounds.

Gently Fox lifts the occupant out of the craft before laying it down on the grass before looking to the others. "Get General Pepper on the phone, he is going to want to know about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry for the delay on updates.

Thanks to those who have left a review.

And a big thank you to Phantom R.D.S Foxx for helping me decide a key detail for this story.

* * *

Warning lights flashed and the sounds filled the cockpit. The human struggled with the controls of his jet as the storm tries to drag him in.

"Voidfox." The voice on the radio spoke "You need to abort the mission, get the hell out of there."

The human growled before flicking several switches on his console before pressing the firing mechanism on the control stick. A missile shot out of the underbelly of the jet before disappearing into the storm. Giving a satisfied smile, he speaks into his headset "Probe deployed, mission done." With that he tries to turn the jet around, finally managing to do that he is about to break free when the storm suddenly picks up ferocity. Giving a scowl he hits several more buttons before pushing his throttle to the maximum safe levels.

A pair of extra engines emerge from the belly of the jet before they ignited granting the struggling jet much needed thrust. It looks as if he was going to be successful but then the storm amplifies even more. Giving a defiant look, he pushes his throttle to the absolute maximum, well beyond the safe limits but it is a losing battle.

"Voidfox…get ou…ther…no…" The radio then goes to static as the jet is pulled into the storm.

After being tossed around in the storm for several seconds, the storm seems to vanish.

The human pilot curses loudly as the jet plummets from the sky. Trying numerous controls, he struggles to get the engines to reignite. Looking around he does not recognize any of the landmarks and wonders how he got from above the ocean to over a large body of land so quickly. Watching as a large city is coming into view he fights the urge to panic while he keeps trying to fire up the engines "C'mon…C'mon don't let me down now." As the ground got closer he was really getting worried but his efforts had finally paid off as the engines of his jet fired up. Wasting no time he tries to level out but finds that the flaps on his wings were damaged in the storm.

Letting loose a string of curses he switches to VTOL and pushes the throttle to the max. Multiple warnings sounded as small debris had lodged in the vents thus causing the engines to overheat quickly. As the ground was just below him, he braces for impact and the world goes dark as the jet slams into the ground.

* * *

Bright lights assaults his vision as the human regains consciousness. He closes his eyes and groans before slowly opening them again. As his vision clears it is obvious he is in some kind of room. Trying to shift his arm he notices it is stuck quickly he notices that both his arms are bound with what looks like energy cuffs. Looking down he notices his ankles are also bound by a pair of the same type of cuffs. Thus keeping all four limbs bound to the bed.

'_Great…I must've been captured by whoever found my jet, wonder which country is responsible for this…_' He thinks to himself. Quickly dismisses most on his list due to the energy cuffs, which was technology above what was capable of most. '_Unless someone has figured out the stabilizer issues when dealing with contained energy, but that applies to plasma not pure energy which is what these look like.' _Dismissing the thought for now he ponders just how he is going to escape. Looking over his almost naked body he looks around the room but on seeing nothing he presumed that his gear is being kept somewhere else "Well at least they left my boxers on." He chuckles softy to relieve his mood.

A metallic taste in his mouth forces a smile on his face "Seems they did not check everywhere" Using his tongue he dislodges a small package in his mouth. It was a small device that he kept for such a situation. His father had always joked that he was over prepared but he preferred to be overly prepared than not.

Holding the device between his teeth he activates it. A small wire shoots out of the device and the tip glows with a bluish energy. Moving his head he manages to jam the tip of the device into the base of the energy cuff. With a series of sparks and head the cuff shorts out and deactivates freeing his hand. Grabbing the device with his now free hand he proceeds to short circuiting the other cuff before reaching down and repeating the process with both his feet.

Getting up he frowns at the fact the device had died, he did not know how long the small plasma battery would last but he was glad it lasted long enough to free him. Looking around the room he ponders just how he is going to escape.

Spotting a small camera in the far corner causes a smirk to appear on his face before walking over to the camera where he proceeds to punch the front of the camera and breaking the frame of it "There we go, now to wait till someone enters to find out what happened." He chuckles before going over to what looked like the door to wait.

* * *

Inside another room the lupine Fox was sitting at a table along with an anthro bulldog who were both looking over some weapons and gadgets. "Just what did crash into the vacant field General?" Fox asked with a concerned voice.

The bulldog shakes his head "I have no idea Fox. Preliminary examinations have not yielded much information. The individual looks like some kind of hairless ape and appears to be male. However apart from that I have no idea. There has been no record of anything like this, either we are dealing with a new species or some kind of experiment." Looking at the items on the desk his eyes focus on the pair of what appeared to be blaster pistols.

Fox's attention turns to the pistols as well before picking one up. Examining it his brow furrows "These look like the early prototype pistols that were in use back when my father was a student at the academy, he told me about the old technology." Looking the device over he flips a latch and the magazine falls out into his other paw. Fox's eyes widen as he looks at the side of the magazine where a blue liquid seems to be inside.

Pepper looks at the magazine as well "That looks like plasma…That would explain the energy readings that these weapons were giving off."

Fox nods in agreement but also surprise "How did they manage to stabilize the plasma and pressurize it?"

Across the room a canine was watching a series of screens lazily, his gaze locks onto one in particular as the screen turns to static before calling over to the general. "Sir, the camera in the prisoner's room just went dark."

Pepper looks up surprised before walking over to the monitors. Looking at the static screen, he reaches for the radio "This is General Pepper to guard four come in."

* * *

A black furred shepherd was standing outside the room where the prisoner was being kept. He nodded as the message was received "Guard four here, what's the situation Sir?" He nods twice "Roger that, investigating the room now, guard four out."

The human waited inside the room and backed against the wall as the door slid open and the body of a laser rifle enters with the shepherd following it. As the muzzle of the rifle is pointed at him, the human acted fast. Ducking below the rifle he slams his elbow into the stomach of the wielder.

The force of the blow causes the shepherd to loose his grip on the rifle but the human was not done yet, he followed the attack with a solid fist to the shepherd's muzzle and finished off with a round house to the head sending the shepherd to the floor unconscious.

Wasting no time he searches the body and finds an I.D card. On it was a picture of the shepherd but the words were in a language that the human did not understand. Seeing a scanner on the wall next to the door he scans the I.D card and the door closes shut. He turns to the shepherd he drags the body to the bed before looking it up and down. "Weird it looks like some kind of two legged canine. Just where the bloody hell am I?"

Shaking off the surprise he looks the guard over before smiling "Well, seems it is my lucky day." He speaks in an amused voice as he noticed the guard and himself were almost the same height and build.

He proceeds to remove the guard's equipment and clothing before dragging the guard to the bed where he proceeds to use his cuffs to cuff the guard to the base of the bed.

Putting the rest of the gear on. He familiarizes himself with the rifle and pistol side arm before noticing a visored helmet that was clipped to the side of the uniform. Figuring to try to blend in, he puts the helmet on, ignoring the fact that the helmet was designed for a canine face and walked over to the door. Giving the rifle one last look over he scans the I.D card then exits the room, leaving the unconscious guard cuffed to the base of the bed in nothing but his underwear.

* * *

_What will become of this human, will he escape or will he be found out? _

_This is my first Starfox Fanfic and any reviews and ideas are most welcome._


End file.
